Most objects used for to decorate are implements that do not include any moving part. However, the use of moving parts would enable to create aesthetic effects that are not achievable with devices or implements that do not include such moving parts.
In cases wherein a decorative apparatuses includes moving parts, the parts typically move with respect to each other through mechanical components that are actuated by a motor. However, in many cases, it is undesirable that such mechanical components be used as they are readily seen by the persons who are looking at the apparatus. Therefore, the source of movement is readily apparent, which may in some cases reduce the visual impact of the decorative apparatus.
In view of the above, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel decorative apparatus.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved decorative apparatus.